


Coffee Filters

by paternalpadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paternalpadfoot/pseuds/paternalpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many times have I told you to come find me?" He winked as handed her the pile of paper. "As many times as I have told you that I do not require your help, offered or otherwise." Jily. Coffee Shop AU. Muggle AU Fluff and pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Filters

**Author's Note:**

> Jily Muggle AU
> 
> Dedicated to alrightpotter, for being an absolute gem

* * *

_November 13th, 1977_

Lily Evans blew a straggling hair from her forehead as she stared up at the excess filters, stacked precariously atop the shelving unit.

_It is like he thinks I'm a mountain goat_

Swallowing several curses towards her Manager, Lily grabbed into a crack in the wall, hoisting herself to balance on the 1st level of shelving.

_Still too low_

Lily went to adjust her handhold as she stepped up, freezing as the rack bent underneath her feet

_Shit_

"Woah there Evans, I don't think your paycheck can cover destroying that eyesore." James Potter sidled up, his hands making quick work of picking Lily up by the waist, and setting her down next to him with a smirk.

"Coffee Filters." Lily did her best to avoid his amused stare, choosing instead to focus on the now dented aluminum. She bit her tongue as he quickly snatched the stack for her, tossing it back and forth as he gave her yet another glance over.

_You'd think he would get tired of that after having worked together for 3 months._  Lily mentally huffed as she finally made eye contact.

"How many times have I told you to come find me?" He winked as handed her the pile of paper.

"As many times as I have told you that I do not require your help,  _offered_  or otherwise." She quickly cut off his usual retort, turning to stuff the filters into place before the lunch rush.

"Hey, Evans, wait up."

Against her better judgement, Lily paused, allowing the infuriating giant to slip into step next to her.

"I know you're all Miss Independent and all, but please come find me before you decide to go Supply Climbing again - for the sake of both our jobs." Pulling her to a stop, he rested his hand on her shoulder, obviously waiting for her affirmative.

She shrugged, turning from his hold to walk out of the break room.

"Maybe."

* * *

_November 19th, 1977_

"Potter?" Lily hesitantly called over her shoulder, staring up at the creamers that had magically navigated their way up the supply wall to rest next to the ceiling light.

"Yeah?" James called back from the front, his hands moving on autopilot as he passed several women their lattes.

"I think I may need some help." Inwardly wincing at how that sounded, she crossed her arms, carefully molding her face into a mask of indifference.

"On it." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he bid the gaggle of Book Clubbers adieu, and half jogged into the breakroom.

"Creamer?" He graciously ignored her now persistent blush as she nodded, instead grabbing the small box with one hand.

"Need anything else while I'm back here?" He smiled as he offered the box to her still clasped hands, his grin widening as she shook her head.

"Well, you know where to find me." He quickly turned, sauntering back to the French Press as Lily fingered the packing tape on the edge of the box.

* * *

_January 29th, 1978_

"Evans, wait up a sec, will you?"

James' voice drifted up through the snow as Lily paused, car keys in hand.

_What now?_

Lily had reached a sort of truce with James, or so she thought - she let him help her reach the ridiculously piled items on the storage wall, and he stayed mum with any comments. It was a perfect relationship.

Slightly out of breath, James Potter skidded to a stop slightly in front of Lily, a brightly wrapped package in hand.

"Look, I know you are taking tomorrow off, what with your birthday and all, but 18 is a big one, so I figured you wouldn't be too offended if I got you something, and I know you hate having to ask for things, even if it is not problem at all, so I figured this would make a pretty good present, and I - " Lily raised a hand, biting back a laugh as he instantly stilled.

_Was James Potter rambling?_

"Calm down Potter - this isn't the Spanish Inquisition." Lily smiled as she plucked the neatly wrapped box from his slightly shaking hands. "Thank you."

Still edgy, James nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you next week then?"

Lily smiled as she nodded back. "Don't run off with one of the Stepford Wives without me." She winked at the amused glint in his eyes, slipping into her car as he stepped back.

"Have a good birthday Evans."

Lily moved to close the door as a thought occurred to her - they  _had_  been working together for nearly 6 months now.

"Lily. You can call me Lily."

And with that, she closed the door in his shocked face, driving off with a chuckle.

* * *

By the time Lily arrived home, she was practically shaking with cold - her heater had broken halfway through December, and she hadn't saved up quite enough to replace it.

Half running into the safety of her bedroom, she quickly piled underneath the blankets, kicking off her shoes as she burrowed for warmth.

Her shoulder hit the vibrantly green box as she twisted, and as she moved to set it on her bedside table, the tape affixing the paper got stuck to her wrist, slowly unraveling as she wriggled her arm free.

Huffing, Lily made quick work of unwrapping the present, balling the excessive amount of tape up as she revealed a small wooden stool.

Her full name was scrawled across the top in red, the handwriting familiar from thousands of coffee cups. Small flowers (lilies?) circled lazily with multicolored spirals.

Smirking to herself, Lily set the step stool onto the floor next to her bed, making quick work of changing into her pajamas.

There was no way that little stool was going to be high enough to help her get to the top of the shelving - one level maybe, but definitely not the top.

Then again, Lily thought with a smirk, James may very well have planned it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd, my first stab at writing Jily, AND the first Fanfiction I have worked on in nearly 2 years (Aside from editing, I have been focusing on original stuff.) So consider this my reintroduction - comments are always appreciated and replied too.


End file.
